This invention relates to log splitters. Presently known power log splitters are two general types. One of these is the hydraulic wedge type splitter and the other is the screw type splitter. The hydraulic wedge employs a hydraulic cylinder that forces the log through a wedge so as to cause it to split. By the use of hydraulics, large forces can be obtained.
The screw type log splitter utilizes a threaded cone that screws itself into the log. The widening base of the cone prys the log apart.
Present log splitters have several disadvantages. The screw type log splitter is inherently unsafe to operate and is imprecise in splitting, although it is relatively inexpensive. The hydraulic wedge type splitter is usually large and bulky, has long work cycles, and is inherently unsafe.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved log splitter which is less bulky, has a shorter work cycle and is safer than prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which uses less power than in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which decreases the work cycle, thus increasing the time efficiency for splitting logs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which has improved safety.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is easily adaptable for various log sizes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is compact and which is efficient in its use of component placement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which provides a high initial force at the beginning of its cycle and which provides a lower force and higher velocity towards the end of its cycle so as to speed up the log splitting process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is attractive in appearance and which requires a low amount of maintenance.